ultra dxd
by ashlight41
Summary: hanya sekedar draf iseng gara2 usb pengen dipinjem sodara. ga suka jangan baca NO FLAME, menghina atau bahasa kasar.
1. Chapter 1

Ultra zero dxd

warn: i own nothing on highschool dxd, naruto or ultraman they belong to his creator...

Chapter 1 awal baru...

.

.

Unknown place...

"Siapa kau?" tanya naruto kepada sosok raksasa cahaya yang berdiri didepannya.

"Namaku Zero. Ultraman Zero." Jawab raksasa cahaya itu yang makin lama makin terang dan menyilaukan mata naruto yang ada didepannya.

"Ultraman Zero..." gumam naruto sebelum semuanya menghilang dalam kilauan cahaya.

Opening :

Susume! Ultraman Zero  
Performed by: VOYAGER  
Lyrics: Tama Hideki & Yamaguchi Tomohiro  
Composition & Arrangement: Konishi Takao

Unmei ya shukumei ni mukaiau toki ga kita

(waktunya telah tiba untuk menghadapi tugas takdirmu)  
Koko kara wa hikari wo seotte kurayami he tsukisusunde yuku

(mulai sekarang kau akan membawa cahaya dipundakmu dan menembus semua kegelapan)

Kitto dare ka ga matteiru koe ga suru  
(pasti ada seseorang yang sepertinya menunggumu)  
Haruka Kanata ni tsuzuiteru ginga  
(jauh melampaui luasnya galaksi)

Kagayaku ude no hikari ni seigi wo chikau  
(sumpahmu, tuk gunakan cahaya ditanganmu untuk keadilan)  
Kimi no na wa Urutoraman Zero (Zero! Zero!)  
(namamu adalah Ultraman Zero! Zero! Zero!)

Hontou no yasashisa to mukaiau toki ga kita  
(waktunya telah tiba untuk menunjukan kebaikan yang sesungguhnya)  
Arasoi ya nikushimi koereba kurayami wa itsuka hikari ni naru  
(jika mampu melampaui pertikaian dan kebencian, kegelapan suatu saat kan berubah menjadi cahaya)

Kitto kanarazu dare ka ga miteiru hazu  
(pasti, yakin seseorang sedang mencarimu)  
Kurushii toki demo kimi wa hitori ja nai (itsuka minna ga)  
(meskipun kesulitan, kau tidaklah sendirian(suatu saat semua juga))

Kagayaku ude no hikari ni seigi wo chikau  
(sumpahmu, tuk gunakan cahaya ditanganmu untuk keadilan)  
Kimi no na wa Urutoraman Zero (Zero! Zero!)  
(namamu adalah Ultraman Zero! Zero! Zero!)

Kitto dare ka ga matteiru koe ga suru  
(pasti ada seseorang yang sepertinya menunggumu)  
Haruka Kanata ni tsuzuiteru ginga  
(jauh melampaui luasnya galaksi)

Aoku kagayaku ude no hikari ni seigi wo chikau  
(sumpahmu, tuk gunakan cahaya kebiruan ditanganmu untuk keadilan)  
Kimi no na wa Urutoraman Zero (Zero! Zero! Zero!)  
(namamu adalah Ultraman Zero! Zero! Zero!)

Kitto kanarazu dare ka ga miteiru hazu  
(pasti, yakin seseorang sedang mencarimu)  
Kurushii toki demo kimi wa hitori ja nai (itsuka minna ga)  
(meskipun kesulitan, kau tidaklah sendirian(suatu saat semua juga))

Kagayaku sono te wo hanasanai de  
(jangan pernah lepaskan cahaya ditanganmu itu)

Kimi no na wa (kimi no na wo yobu)  
(namamu adalah(panggillah namamu))  
Urutoraman Zero (Zero! Zero!)  
(Ultraman Zero! Zero! Zero!)

/

/

Apartemen uzumaki...

Kriiiingg!

Kriiiiiiiinggg!

BraakK!

Dengan kasar pemuda berambut kuning yang masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya itu mematikan jam weker diatas kepalanya dengan cara memukulkan tangannya keatas tombol yang ada di atas jam weker itu. Dengan mata yang setengah terbuka dia melirik kearah jam digital itu yang menunjukan pukul 06.30 dengan sangat malas.

Ya, pemuda berambut kuning itu tak lain dan bukan adalah uzumaki naruto. Sang mantan ninja tak terduga dari konoha yang seharusnya sudah mati saat pertarungan akhirnya dengan kaguya. Sebuah pertarungan dimana dia menggunakan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa untuk menyegel kaguya untuk selamanya dan mati.

Atau setidaknya begitulah pikirnya saat itu, sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan raksasa cahaya yang menyebut dirinya ultraman, ultraman zero dan berakhir di dunia / dimensi lain ini...

"Jadi itu benar-benar bukan mimpi ya?" gumam naruto sambil memandang kearah ultra zero bracelet yang ada ditangannya.

Skip time...

Dalam perjalanan kesekolah...

Tak terasa sudah 10 tahun berlalu semenjak uzumaki naruto menyadari dirinya berada didimensi lain. Dan kini untuk menyesuaikan diri di dunia baru, naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti aturan dan kebiasaan di dunia ini yaitu dengan pergi kesekolah.

Ya, bersekolah ke sekolah yang paling terkenal di daerah itu, akademi kuoh...

"KYAA! RIAS-SAMA, AKENO-ONESAMA!" teriak histeris para fangirl dari kedua one-sama akademi kuoh itu yang memekakkan telinga naruto yang baru tiba disekolah itu dengan keras.

"Pagi-pagi sudah mulai begini." Gumam naruto dengan tak senang sambil melirik kearah kerumunan yang tengah menyambut kedua one-sama idola akademi kuoh itu.

Rias Gremory dan Himejima Akeno, dua dari tiga one-sama akademi kuoh yang di idolakan oleh seluruh sekolah karena kecantikan, keanggunan dan kepintaran mereka. Pria, wanita mereka semua yang ada disekolah ini menngidolakan mereka berdua. Dan karena itulah naruto mau tak mau harus menyesuaikan diri dengan sambutan yang kelewat meriah untuk kedatangan mereka berdua setiap pagi.

"Mah, sebaiknya aku menghindari keributan ini dan segera ke kelas saja ah.." gumam naruto kepada dirinya sendiri sambil perlahan berjalan melalui kerumunan ini menuju kelasnya sambil menutup telinganya sebisanya agar tidak budek mendengar semua teriakan itu.

Dan dia tak menyadari sama sekali 2 pasang mata yang melihat kearahnya yang tengah menembus kerumunan itu dengan tatapan serius...

2 pasang mata yang berasal dari kedua one-sama yang menjadi pusat kerumunan itu...

...

Skip time...

"Akeno, apa kau berhasil menemukan sesuatu tentang uzumaki naruto?" tanya Rias kepada ratunya, Akeno yang baru memasuki ruangan klub. Dan dengan ekspresi kecewa akeno hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan kingnya tadi.

"Begitu ya..." gumam Rias dengan nada kecewa sambil memindahkan bidak catur yang ada didepannya.

Uzumaki Naruto, semenjak pertama kali dia masuk keakademi ini, dia merasakan sebuah kekuatan asing dari pemuda berambut kuning itu. Sebuah kekuatan yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Sebuah kekuatan yang sangatlah asing...

bukan kekuatan malaikat atau malaikat jatuh...

Juga bukan iblis ataupun sacred gear...

Sebuah kekuatan yang benar-benar berbeda dan sangat kuat...

"Uzumaki Naruto... sebenarnya kau itu apa?' batin rias sambil memainkan pion yang ada dalam gengamannya.

"Oh iya akeno," mulai rias kembali yang teringat akan satu lagi yang menjadi perhatiannya, pemuda bernama Hyoudo Issei.

Pemuda dengan sacred gear yang masih tertidur dalam dirinya...

"Apa ada kabar baru mengenai Hyoudo Issei?" tanya rias kepada ratunya. Jika dugaannya benar, maka kemungkinan besar, anak itu akan menjadi incaran malaikat jatuh karena keberadaan sacred gear yang ada pada dirinya. Dan karena itulah dia mengawasinya.

"Ya, sepertinya malaikat jatuh sudah bergerak seperti dugaan anda buchou." Jawab akeno memberi laporan.

"Begitu ya..." gumam rias yang tak terkejut. Dimana semua berjalan sesuai perkiraannya sebelumnya.

"Jadi kurasa kita akan menunggu." Ujar rias sambil meletakan pion yang ada ditangannya itu ketempat yang dia inginkan. "Check mate." Ujar rias yang sekali lagi dengan mudahnya menyelesaikan puzzle catur yang disiapkan akeno untuknya.

Skip time...

"Issei-kun," mulai yuma pacar baru issei dengan suara manis.

"Ya..." jawab issei dengan wajah memerah. Apa dia ingin menciumku? Dikencan pertama ini?' batin issei dengan girangnya.

"Bisakah kau mati?" pinta yuma dengan santainya yang membuat issei kebingungan.

'Mati? apa maksudnya?' batin issei dengan kebingungan. "Yuma-chan bisakah mau mengulangnya lagi?" ujar issei yang merasa pendengarannya salah mendengar permintaan pacarnya tadi.

"Bisakah kau mati?" ulang yuma yang tanpa basa-basi langsung mengumpulkan cahaya ungu ditangan kanannya yang membentuk tombak dan melemparkannya kearah dada issei.

"Eh?" gumam issei saat merasakan sesuatu menembus dadanya.

"Jika kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang, salahkanlah dewa yang menaruh sacred gear itu didalam tubuhmu." Ujar yuma dengan santainya kepada sosok issei yang memiliki lubang didadanya itu sebelum akhirnya rubuh dan kehilangan kesadaran.

"Sacred... apa ?" gumam issei sesaat sebelum akhirnya blank.

...

"Sepertinya aku lewat disaat yang tak tepat ya?" gumam seorang pemuda berambut kuning sambil mengaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang mengejutkan yuma.

"Siapa kau!?" teriak yuma menuntut identitas dari pemuda itu sambil membuat tombak cahaya lainnya dan mengancungkannya kearah pemuda yang dengan santainya mengaruk bagian belakang kepalanya itu.

Bagaimana dia bisa masuk kesini?

Dia yakin sudah memasang kekkai untuk menghalau orang masuk ketaman ini. Jadi bagaimana cara bisa dia masuk kesini? batin yuma dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, ha-" pemuda itu tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya saat sebuah tombak cahaya ungu dilemparkan kearahnya dan memaksanya berguling kesamping untuk menghindar.

"Maaf , tapi karena kau sudah melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak kau lihat. Jadi kau harus mati." ujar yuma dengan santai sambil mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya.

"Ouy, ouy dengarkan dulu saat seseorang berbicara..." ujar pemuda itu yang tak lain dan bukan adalah uzumaki naruto dengan ekspresi sweatdrop diatas kepalanya saat melihat aura pembunuh yang dikeluarkan malaikat jatuh itu.

"Mati !" teriak yuma yang tanpa basa-basi melemparkan tombak cahaya berikutnya dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi.

"Cih." Kutuk naruto sebelum menghindari tipis tombak cahaya itu dari kepalanya dan menembakan bumerang cahaya dari zero braceletnya kearah yuma.

'Apa?' teriak yuma dalam batinnya sambil lompat menghindari bumerang itu.

'Senjata cahaya? Mungkinkah exorcist?' batin yuma yang melihat dengan terkejut kearah naruto yang berhasil menghindari serangannya.

Buruk...

Ini benar-benar buruk...

Dari semua orang yang mungkin ia temui, dia bertemu dengan exorcist...

Dan yang terburuk, dia sepertinya bukan exorcist liar yang bisa dia ajak berkompromi...

"Cih." Decit yuma sebelum mengeluarkan sepasang sayap gagak hitam dari pundaknya dan terbang pergi meninggalkan tkp secepatnya.

Pergi meninggalkan naruto dengan tubuh issei yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi itu...

...

"Haaaa..." desah lelah naruto saat melihat kearah perginya melaikat jatuh itu dengan mata menyipit.

Dia pergi...

Dia pergi dan terbang begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya dengan tubuh issei yang tergeletak ditengah taman berlumuran darah dan sekarat didepannya...

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan..." gumam naruto dengan pesimis sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tempat terbaringnya hyoudo issei itu.

Siiingg!

Dan saat naruto masih berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya terhadap pemuda mesum didepannya itu, sebuah cahaya merah bersinar dari kantung celana issei. Sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari kertas selebaran dengan lingkaran sihir diatasnya yang terbang keluar dari kantung issei dan mengeluarkan simbol sihir yang sama ditanah.

"Itu..." gumam naruto yang merasa pernah melihat lambang itu disuatu tempat.

...

"Heh... jadi kau yang memanggilku ya?" gumam rias saat keluar dari lingkaran teleport yang dibentuk kertas sihir dari kantung celana issei dan melihat issei yang tergeletak didepannya.

"Seperti ini telah menjadi menarik. Fufufu baiklah aku akan menghidupkanmu kembali." ujar rias dengan wajah tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan beberapa pion dari kantungnya. "Mulai sekarang hiduplah untukku." Ujar rias sebelum meletakan 8 pion keatas dada issei dan mulai bercahaya.

"Aku Rias Gremory, memerintahkan kau : Hyoudo issei, untuk mengembalikan sekali lagi ruhnya kedunia ini sebagai pelayan iblisku. Sebagai tuan barumu, aku akan memberikan kehidupan baru untukmu sebagai pionku!" gumam rias merapalkan mantra sihir reinkarnasi diatas tubuh issei dimana disaat dia melakukannya 8 pion yang ada diatas tubuh issei perlahan mulai masuk kedalam tubuh tak berdaya issei dan menghidupkannya kembali.

"Saa, issei-kun. Tunjukan sejauh mana kau akan berkembang." Ujar rias dengan senyum puas saat melihat wajah tertidur issei.

...

"Sepertinya sudah selesai." Gumam naruto yang bersembunyi dalam bayangan dan mengawasi rias sejak tadi sedari menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis berambut merah itu.

Dan saat mengetahui tujuannya adalah menyelamatkan issei. Naruto merasa dirinya tak perlu ikut campur lagi, dan lagi ia tak mau sampai terlibat dengan masalah perang kembali setelah sekian lama. Oleh karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk perlahan pergi dan menghilang dalam bayangan pepohonan lebat tanpa disadari siapapun.

"Sungguh sesuatu yang merepotkan." Gumam naruto dengan suara pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas pulang.

...

...

End chapter...


	2. AN1

AN: haaa... ada yang berisik lagi... udah pernah ane bilang kkan ane penulis yang ngikutin mood. jadi ga pernah jelas. kenapa masih ada yang ga nangkep sih - dan juga seperti yang ane bilang ini draf yang sayang dibuang soalnya flashdisk pengen di pake saudara jadi ga usah banyak ngomong.

dan mengapa masih ada yang permasalahin status cerita yang lain... ane nulis berdasarkan hati, mood, dan tingkat kemalesan dan kalo pengen tahu liat tuh diprof ane status cerita yang ane tulis.

dan buat yang sudah dukung ane ucapkan terima kasih setiap dukungan dan motivasi anda menjadi pertimbangan ane buat ngelanjutin cerita ^^

see ya

tambahan: ah, btw buat yang bisanya cuman menghina jangan marah ya kalo ane hapus atau blosk akun ^^


End file.
